prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS20
is the 20th episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 116th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis With his final chance, Dorodoron attacks Pretty Cure as the girls try to help Minori try to do her drawing homework. '' Summary Daisuke returns home with some items he went shopping for, including a sketchbook for Minori, due to her homework. Saki offers to lend Minori a hand, but she asks Mai for help since she isn't that good of an artist. They call her and Mai agrees to come over the next day. At Dark Fall, Akudaikan gave Dorodoron one last chance and he promises to return with the fountains location. The next morning, Minori awakens to see that it's pouring down rain. She is very sad since she thinks this means they wont be able to go out today, but Saki tells her that it can't be helped and they will just need to wait. However, to their surprise Mai still shows up, so they grab their umbrella and head out. Enjoying the weather is Dorodoron, as the rain is causing him to feel strong. Michiru and Kaoru show up and comment on this before wondering if he can actually be trusted to finally defeat Pretty Cure. They take off after reminding him that this is his final chance, although they do not seem to care since they want to be the ones who defeat Pretty Cure. While standing around they spot Minori and the girls and approach them, curious to find out why they are outside. Kaoru comments that the rain can be dangerous, and Minori explains she has art to do for class. She goes on to invite the sisters before handing over her umbrella. Together the five girls resume walking while Michiru and Saki discuss how affectionate Minori is with Kaoru. Minori chatters with her about a bunch of things, mainly involving how troublesome she believes the rain to be. But she also brings up laundry and rainbows, causing Kaoru to comment on how chatty she is. Minori doesn't seem to care though, and says that she believes talking is fun. So she grabs Kaoru's hand and resumes running. Eventually, the five girls come to a cabbage field. The rain has stopped so they don't need to use the umbrellas right now. Saki recognizes the field as belonging to Ayano's grandmother, and Mai leads the others to the spot she found, a huge field of hydrangeas. She comments on how pretty they look after it stops raining, so she was sure it would be a great spot to visit. Minori starts to draw while Mai makes little suggestions to help her out while the five of them observe the scenery around them and things are calm. But just then Dorodoron appears in the field, unknown to them. Flappy and Choppy are also enjoying the pretty flowers. They play together and when the rain begins to fall again, they are able to detect something strange coming. They run back to hide with Saki and Mai while Dorodoron comes back out of the ground and approaches them while Kaoru leads Minori away. Michiru curiously watches and happens to spot Dorodoron, Saki, and Mai nearby. Dorodoron uses the mud and rain in order to enlarge himself and they quickly change into Cure Bloom and Cure Egret. He grabs the girls and tosses them into a net before throwing it aside, voicing surprise to know they would be willing to fight despite his increased strength. The girls refuse to give up and watch as he powers up by removing life from everything surrounding them, causing them to wither and die. This causes Flappy to get angry as he yells and states how useful and good the rain is, but how Dorodoron is using it for bad things. Dorodoron catches the girls in another net, but they break out of it again. Dorodoron summon an Uzaina to blend with him and together they form a new monster. The girls are able to use their powers to send him back and due to how heavy his new form is, he struggles to maintain his balance. They use Twin Stream Splash to rid of him and he escapes to avoid defeat and allow the Uzaina to be defeated. The girls collect the pink miracle drop and Dorodoron attempts a sneak attack - but to their surprise he evaporates into a pile of soil. The girls add the seventh droplet and the portal opens, taking them to the fountain of Earth. They are able to send him back and throw him off, due to being so heavy and having to struggle to maintain his balance. With that, they quickly use Twin Stream Splash to rid of him, but he escapes to avoid being defeated, allowing the Uzaina to die instead. As they collect a pink miracle drop, Dorodoron tries to attack again but he evaporates into a pile of soil. They add the seventh droplet, allowing the portal to open that will take them to the fountain of Earth. They restore it back to life by putting the miracle droplets in it. Everything surrounding them returns to life and the girls watch as Flappy and Choppy thank them for their help. Princess Filia appears and the quickly notice that something is strange. They are able to hear her, but she is unable to hear them. She thanks the girls for their help and wishes them luck before vanishing - causing Flappy and Choppy to feel saddened. Back at home, the sisters chat about their plans now. Michiru mentions that she couldn't find Minori and Kaoru earlier and asks Kaoru where she vanished to, wondering if Kaoru tried to protect Minori. Kaoru is quick to deny this though and they comment that they need to be serious, since it is their turn next. At home, Minori has just finished her picture and shows Saki and Mai. She is very happy and mentions that it was something she liked the most: A picture of everyone smiling at the Hydrangea Field, including Michiru and Kaoru. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy Villains *Dorodoron *Kiryuu Michiru *Kiryuu Kaoru *Akudaikan *Goyan *Uzaina Secondary Characters *Princess Filia *Hyuuga Minori *Hyuuga Daisuke *Hyuuga Saori Major Events *Dorodoron is defeated by the Cures and is returned to his original form: soil. *With Dorodoron's defeat, the seventh Miracle Drop of the Fountain of Earth is received. *The Cures restore the Fountain of Earth with Dorodoron's Miracle Drops. *Princess Fillia begins to be heard by the Cures, but cannot appear to listen to what they have to say. *Michiru & Kaoru prepare for their turn as Dark Fall's leading general. Trivia *The title of the episode is the Japanese title for the standard song and 1952 movie ''"Singin' in the Rain". Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star